Thermal printing devices of the general type with which the present invention is concerned are known. They operate with a supply of tape arranged to receive an image and a means for transferring an image onto the tape. In one known device, a tape holding case holds a supply of image receiving tape and a supply of an image transfer ribbon, the image receiving tape and the transfer ribbon being passed in overlap through a printing zone of the printing device. At the print zone, a thermal print head cooperates with a platen to transfer an image from the transfer ribbon to the tape. A printing device operating with a tape holding case of this type is described for example in EP-A-0267890 (Varitronics, Inc.). Other printing devices have been made in which letters are transferred to an image receiving tape by a dry lettering or dry film impression process. In all of these printing devices, the construction of the image receiving tape is substantially the same. That is, it comprises an upper layer for receiving an image which is secured to a releaseable backing layer by a layer of adhesive.
Once an image or message has been printed on the tape, that portion of the tape is cut off to enable it to be used as a label. The releaseable backing layer is removed from the upper layer to enable the upper layer to be secured to a surface by means of the adhesive layer.
In another known printing device, described in EP-A-0322918 (Brother Kogyo K. K.), a tape holding case houses a supply of a transparent image receiving tape and a supply of an image transfer ribbon. The tape holding case also houses a supply of backing tape which comprises a carrier layer having an adhesive layer on its underside to which is secured a releaseable backing sheet and an adhesive layer on its upper side which can be secured to the image receiving tape after an image has been printed thereon. In this device, the image is printed onto the image receiving tape as a mirror image which, when viewed through the image receiving tape, is the correct way round. With this device, the print is protected when the label is used.
In all of these devices, the colour of the label and the colour of the print are predetermined by the contents of the tape holding case. By the colour of the label reference is made to the upper layer of the image receiving tape of the apparatus described in EP-A-0267890 and to the carrier layer of the device described with reference to EP-0322918. The colour of the print is determined by the colour of the image transfer ribbon. The labels can thus only be printed with ink of a single colour.